


Lion Noir

by Phoenix_Dfire



Series: Lion Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Dfire/pseuds/Phoenix_Dfire
Summary: There is a new Cat Noir on the prowl in Paris. He's stronger, faster and angrier, with a secret which will shock Marinette to her very core.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Folks, if you've seen this story before on Amino or fanfiction.net, please don't spoil.

_Marinette._

The hated buzzing of her alarm clock on her phone broke through the warm daze of a dream. Slowly opening her eyes, Marinette Dupain-Cheng allowed a small groan to leave her, as she began to wake up. She sat up and blinked blearily, trying to clear the fog of sleep which still clouded her mind. She glanced over to the pictures plastered over her wall.

From each of the pictures, a pair of deep green eyes looked back at her, causing her heart to flutter for a second. An unbidden sigh escaped her as she focused on one of the photos. Adrien Agreste’s image smiled back at her while running his hand through that tousled blonde hair. Even the bump she felt couldn’t distract her from those emerald eyes. There was a second bump, then a third, breaking her concentration.

‘Marinette!!’

Marinette looked down and saw Tikki, playfully pinching her arm to attract her attention. About the size of a newborn kitten, Tikki was her Kwami. A small red magical creature with black spots, huge eyes, and small antennas. The diminutive creature was Marinette’s closest companion and the reason that Marinette could transform into a superheroine called Ladybug.

‘Marinette,’ Tikki repeated. ‘You’ve got to get up!’

‘It’s Saturday,’ Marinette grumbled. ‘That means no school today.’

‘But your father said he wanted to talk to you this morning.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Marinette muttered.

Glancing once more at the many photos of Adrian, letting out another involuntary sigh, she shuffled out of her bed to get dressed.

***

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted around Marinette, as she walked down the stairs to the shop. It’s one of the advantages of living in a bakery she mused. She could hear both her parents talking in the bakery.

‘I am so looking forward to today!’ She could hear her father say.

‘I know you are,’ replied her mother.

‘I could have played for France you know,’ her father continued. ‘If I hadn’t injured my knees.’

‘I know dear,’ her mother replied again, sounding sympathetic. ‘But then I wouldn’t have met the best baker in Paris.’

Marinette allowed herself a small smile as she realized what her father was going to surprise her with. In his younger days, her father had been a promising rugby player. She opened the door to see them talking to each other, her mother dressed ready to serve customers in the shop but her father dressed in a light blue French Rugby top. Marinette felt a grin spread over her face.

‘So,’ She said, trying to be nonchalant. ‘Who are we playing?’

‘It’s the Six Nations,’ replied her father. ‘If we beat Scotland this afternoon, we win the competition.’

‘Scotland?’

Her father nodded.

‘Does that mean…’

She never got to finish as the Bakery front door slammed open. In walked a tall man, dressed in a kilt and the dark navy blue of a Scotland Rugby Top. A mop of long blonde hair hung down to his shoulders, soft brown eyes which seemed to glitter while his mouth spread into a large smile. He was carrying lots of gift-wrapped boxes under one arm.

‘Slangevar mon ami!’ The man announced in a low baritone voice.

‘Uncle Connor!’ Marinette squeaked in excitement. 

Marinette ran up and hugged the tall man, who somehow manage to put the boxes on the counter before she got to him.

‘And who’s this sophisticated young lady?’ He said. ‘Where’s the little tiger who always gets me into trouble?’

‘You don’t need me to get you into trouble.’ Marinette giggled.

Connor reached back to pick up one of the packages and gave it to Marinette and then walked over to her father and gave him a big hug.

‘Tom. It’s been too long,’ Connor said, breaking the embrace.

‘Yes, it has,’ replied her father.

The tall man turned look at her mother, he held out his arms towards her.

‘Sabine!’ he said.

Her mother gave the man a hug, stood back and then looked at him with a face of mock seriousness.

‘You’re not going to drag him away to one of your parties?’ She asked.

Connor looked back at her, pretending to look hurt.

‘Me?’ he replied. ‘I’m on my best behavior.’

Marinette’s mother looked skeptical as Connor turned to look at Marinette.

 ‘Are you ready?’ Connor asked.

‘Am I going?’ Marinette asked excitedly.

‘Unless your Mother wants to go?’ he said looking at her mother, with a wink.

‘Someone has to look after the Bakery,’ she replied. ‘It’s OK. You three go have some fun.’

‘I’m going!’ Marinette whooped excitedly. ‘Just let me get changed.’

She ran out of the door and up the stairs.

***

Marinette burst into her room and looked about frantically. She knew it must be in her wardrobe, somewhere. Tikki flew from her purse, hovering close to Marinette’s shoulder, as the teenager rummaged through some clothes which were piled at the bottom.

‘AHA!’ she yelled, as she pulled out the light blue top.

‘I didn’t know you had an Uncle?’ asked the Kwami.

‘He’s not really,’ explained Marinette. ‘He’s actually dad’s cousin. Grandma’s sister met her husband in Edinburgh. They were always visiting when I was younger.’

‘What’s Rugby?’ asked Tikki.

‘Oh, it’s a game,’ replied Marinette. ‘I’ll explain when we get to the Stade de France.’

Marinette quickly pulled on the baggy rugby top and tucked it into her trousers. She noticed that Tikki was hanging around the tartan gift-wrapped package that Connor had her.

‘That’s tablet,’ she said to the Kwami. ‘It’s a confectionery from Scotland.’

‘It’s sweet?’ asked Tikki.

‘Probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted,’ said Marinette as she pulled off the wrapping and opened the small box.

Inside there were some unimpressive small light brown cubes. Before she could stop the Kwami, Tikki flew in and took a massive bite out of one them. Marinette looked on in shock as the little magical figure seemed to convulse for a second and then her eyes seemed to expand off her face.

With a squeaking cry of delight, the Kwami flew around the room at double her speed. Marinette would get dizzy if she tried to keep up. Tikki continued to fly for at least a minute until she stopped, hovering in front of Marinette’s face, looking very out of breath.

‘Wow!’ She cried.

‘It’s a sugar rush isn’t it?’ smiled Marinette. ‘I can only take it in small bites.’

Tikki had one of the biggest grins on her face that Marinette had ever seen. However, the expression on the Kwami turned from manic to thoughtful and then to sad. This quick turn of emotion worried Marinette.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked, with a waver of concern in her voice.

‘I don’t know,’ said Tikki, the Kwami did look on the verge of tears. ‘I’m sure I’ve tasted this before but it makes me feel very sad.’

‘Sad?’

‘The taste reminds me of something and that something is very upsetting,’ the little Kwami’s eyes began to fill with tears. ‘I have no idea why.’

Marinette let the little Kwami land on her hands and gave her a little piece of cloth to dry her eyes. The little figure wiped her eyes, sighed and then seemed to let the feeling pass. She looked back up at Marinette and smiled.

‘I’m ok,’ she confirmed.

‘You sure?’ Marinette asked concerned.

The Kwami seemed to regain some of her effervesce and rose to hover in front of Marinette’s face.

‘Yes.’

As soon as Tikki had hidden in her purse, Marinette ran out of the room, whooping in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Marinette_

The doors opened in front of Marinette, leading into the large VIP room at the Staid de France. It was triple the size of her own living room. A long table had been placed at the back of the room and on it were vast amounts of food, were piled up ready to be sampled. There were a couple of small steps which led down to a large couch that was placed close to the glass window.

She walked over to the window, staring down at the pitch and the crowd far below them. The private box allowed an excellent view of the whole stadium, the pitch was a lush green with the two massive ‘H’s of the goal posts at either end. She turned around and waited for her father and uncle to catch her up.

‘I can’t believe you’ve done this Connor,’ her father was saying.

‘Oh, don’t worry about it,’ Connor was saying. ‘We haven’t done this for a few years so I thought I would treat us.’

‘Ah, nothing to do with what happened last time?’ Her father asked, mischievously.

‘Well, I think your wife has forgiven me.’

‘Erm,’ Her father stuttered a little. ‘Let’s just say you need to be on your best behavior.’

‘Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,’ Connor looked embarrassed. ‘Lesson Learnt and all that.’

‘The coffee shop must be doing well then if you can afford this?’

Marinette remembered that her Uncle owned and ran a coffee shop in the center of Edinburgh. It had been a bar which he used to frequent, but he’d taken it over and converted it into a coffee house. Apparently, some famous author occasionally would write there and so had become a busy place with her fans trying to spot her.

‘I couldn’t afford to have this box exclusively,’ Connor admitted. ‘I expect we’ll have other guests soon.’

Marinette turned her attention back to the pitch and looked about. She could see other private boxes next to theirs along this row and then slightly higher up she noticed the biggest one. She could make out the people walking about when one of them came into view. Wearing her usual yellow jacket, Chloe Bourgeois walked into view. The mayor’s daughter was talking into her phone, checking her nails and ignoring everything else around her.

Marinette sighed to herself, trust Chloe to get the best seat in the house and not care. She had to have the best of everything, even if she didn’t care about what that thing was, just so that no one else could. Her attention was drawn away by a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as the head of Adrian Agreste popped round the door.

‘Is this the Mackenzie party?’ he asked politely. ‘We’re booked to share.’

‘Yes,’ replied Uncle Connor. ‘You’re the Agreste’s I take it?’

Adrian nodded and walked in, followed by his bodyguard. Both were dressed in the light blue of the French rugby team. Marinette couldn’t help herself, she noticed the sun catching Adrian’s hair as he walked in, mesmerized by every perfect blonde strand of it, as he made his way over to the food table and picked up a croissant. He turned and then noticed her.

‘Marinette,’ he said with a slight hint of surprise. ‘I thought this was the Mackenzie party’s box.’

‘It is.’ She said, gesturing to her Uncle Connor who was sat on the couch. ‘My Fluncle hooked it, erm Uncle booked it.’

Adrian walked over.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ He admitted. ‘We were invited to Chloe’s VIP room but I couldn’t face it.’

Marinette found herself gurgling some kind of reply. Adrian smiled that perfect small smile and politely carried on as if she’d answered him properly.

‘I didn’t know you were into Rugby?’ he asked.

‘With my father?’ Marinette replied, managed to retain some kind coherence. ‘How could I not be?’

Adrian looked over at her father, who was laughing along with Connor and looked back again slightly confused.

‘He was very good at rugby when he was younger,’ Marinette explained. ‘Then he got injured and so became a baker instead.’

‘Ah, I’ve never been to a match before,’ Adrian admitted.

‘Then why are you here?’

Adrian gestured over to his bodyguard, who had walked up to the glass with practically his nose against the glass, looking down at the pitch with some kind of longing.

‘Well, Gorilla loves it,’ He said sheepishly. ‘And if I came along with him, I get out of the house for an afternoon. I don’t even know how the game is played.’

‘Oh, it’s easy.’ Marinette started to explain. ’There are two teams of fifteen players, the idea is to score points by either kicking the ball between the posts but over the bar or by a player touching the ball down in that area behind the goal. Do you see it?’

Adrian nodded. Suddenly there was a roar from the crowd below as the players ran out on the field. The French team in their light blue strip and the Scottish team in they’re dark blue, almost black, strip.

***

_Connor._

Connor let himself relax into the couch, letting Tom bring him up to date with French side of his family. Tom’s mother was still the mad free spirit he remembered and Marinette seemed to be doing well at school. It was nice to just catch up, after the last time he was here, he didn’t even know if he would have been allowed back.

When the Agreste boy had turned up, he noticed a complete change in Marinette. He’d swear She’d gone completely ridged with a massive frozen grin on her face. Tom was laughing softly to himself.

‘Ah,’ Tom laughed into his drink. ‘Young love!’

‘Oh Yes?’

‘Ever since Adrian started going to her school, she’s become obsessed. He does a lot of modeling for his father’s fashion line and she’s got posters of him all over his room.’

‘She does look a bit of a smitten kitten if you ask me,’ Connor said, allowing himself a small smile.

‘Talking of being smitten,’ Tom asked, trying not to grin. ‘What about you? No mad red-haired vixens in Scotland anymore? ’

At that point, the crowd roared as the teams ran onto the pitch.

‘Ah great,’ Connor said, pretending not to hear that last question. ‘Looks like we’ll be kicking off soon.’

He could hear Tom’s amused snort as he got up and walked over to the window. Standing next to Marinette, he looked over the pitch and then over to the boy’s bodyguard. He was a massive and intimidating man, Connor knew this was someone you don’t want to mess with. Adrian must be highly thought of to have someone like that making sure he was alright.

As Connor watched the two of them, it was obvious that Marinette was completely head-over-heels for the boy. He was about a head taller than her, green eyes and blonde hair. He could see why the girls would be scrambling after the young man. He noticed some movement from another box. A blonde girl in another VIP Room was staring down them with a look of absolute fury.

‘We seemed to have a spectator ourselves.’ He said, pointing up t the other box.

‘Chloe?’ said Adrian.

Chloe did something and stormed off.

‘Erm,’ Connor said hesitantly. ‘Wasn’t that a bit rude?’

‘That’s Chloe.’ shrugged Marinette.

 They all turned their attention to the pitch as the players began to warm up.

‘Those guys are massive!’ exclaimed Adrian.

‘Those are the forwards,’ Marinette said. ‘It’s their job to get the ball off the other team and then pass it out to the rest of the team. ‘

‘Ideally,’ Connor continued. ‘You get the ball to the player in the scrum-half position, who will pass it down to the fly-half and then all the way down the rest of the line until they get it over the try line and score.’

‘It sounds complicated,’ said Adrian, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

‘Oh, you’ll see how it works when the game starts.’ said Marinette.

Connor couldn’t say anything for a second. His heart almost stopped when he noticed the ring that Adrian was wearing. He quickly glanced down at his own hand, his ring was also there and completely identical to Adrian’s. He looked back at the food table and noticed that there was hardly any of the cheese left on the table. Connor looked back at the boy suspiciously and then forced himself to turn away and concentrate on the match.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Marinette_

Marinette found herself squeaking involuntary as one of the French players kicked the ball to start the game. It sailed gracefully through the air before being caught by one of the players wearing the dark navy-blue shirt. All the Scottish team started to run forward encouraged by the roar of the crowd.

The huge figures of the French forwards piled in towards the player who was holding the ball. At the last second, he threw the ball to a player slightly behind him and was then knocked to the ground by one of the massive forwards. A staggered line of players in navy blue had formed and was running forward, with the ball being passed down the line as soon as a French player tackled the ball carrier.

Unfortunately for the Scottish fans, the player holding the ball was knocked off the pitch close to the French try line.

‘Looks like we’re off to a good start,’ Uncle Connor commented. ‘Took your defense a wee bit by surprise.’

‘Don’t get too cocky,’ replied her father. ‘We’ve hardly started.’

They settled down to watch the game. Both sides seemed to evenly matched. Marinette and everyone except Connor yelled with delight as the ball was kicked over the Scottish goal. However, it was Connor’s turn to jump for joy, when a Scottish player intercepted a pass between a couple of players, knocking one of them to the floor, and ran the length of the pitch to place the ball between the goal posts.

‘Oh!’ groaned Marinette in disappointment.

‘That not good?’ asked Adrien.

‘You get more points for scoring a try,’ explained Marinette. ‘and if they convert it…’

A Scottish player kicked the ball through the top half of the ‘H’ shaped goal.

‘…Like that?’ asked Adrien.

‘Yup,’ sighed Marinette. ‘It means they’re quite a few points ahead.’

‘That’s not your real worry,’ commented Connor, looking concerned.

On the pitch, the player who had been knocked to the floor was arguing with the referee.

‘Why is that a worry?’ Adrian said.

‘That’s the scrum-half,’ said Marinette. ‘If he gets sent off, then it makes the game really difficult for us.’

‘You don’t want to argue with the referee,’ explained her father. ‘This isn’t football.’

Sure enough, the French player was shouting and waving his hands about quite animatedly as the referee reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow card.

‘He’s been sin-binned.’ exclaimed her father.

Adrian’s Bodyguard grunted in disgust and thumped the window in frustration.

‘What does that mean?’ asked Adrien.

‘The referee has sent him off for five minutes,‘ Marinette explained glumly. ‘We’re down a player and it could cost us the match.’

‘And the trophy.’ added her father.

‘It was a fair play.’ said Connor. ‘If he’d kept his temper then he wouldn’t have made things worse for your side.’

‘No arguments there,’ agreed her father.

They all settled down to wait for play to resume again. Marinette glanced over at Adrian, who seemed too entranced about what’s happening on the pitch.

‘What do you think?’ she asked.

‘I can see why ‘Gorilla’ likes it.’ He replied, pointing to his bodyguard with his thumb. ‘I like the fact it goes from one end of the pitch to another, it reminds me of fencing in some way.’

‘But are you enjoying it?’

‘Oh Yeah.’ replied Adrien. ‘Watching it looks really exciting, don’t think I’d want to play it though.’

‘No,’ agreed Marinette. ‘I wouldn’t want anything to happen to that gorgeous face of yours.’

It took a second for her to realize what she had said. Adrien was looking at her with a small smirk on his face. She could feel the heat rising from her neck and upwards as she began to blush in embarrassment.

‘I mean…. I mean,’ she desperately tried to think of a way to backtrack out of this.

‘Yeah, could you imagine what my father would say if I said I was joining a rugby team?’ Adrien said, with that slight smirk.

The thought of the expression of absolute horror which would be have been on Gabriel Agreste’s face if he thought his perfect son was going to put himself in harm’s way was priceless. Marinette snorted out a giggle, which Adrien joined in laughing himself. Marinette felt she was on top of the world, a day out with Adrien and they were laughing together. Then she spotted it. There was a glint of sunlight from a black butterfly as it flew into the sin bin next to the pitch.

‘Oh No.’ she whispered. ‘An Akuma!’

‘Where?’ said Adrien, urgently, all laughter gone from his face.

‘It went into the sin bin.’ Marinette said.

‘What did?’ asked her father and Connor at the same time.

‘I just saw an Akuma fly into the Sin Bin,’ she exclaimed.

‘Oh no!’ replied her father. ‘Everyone get your thi….’

He was interrupted by the Sin Bin disintegrating in a fireball. The smoke cleared, revealing a man, glowing in a bright blue outfit, with a throbbing rugby ball tucked under his arm. Suddenly a booming voice silenced the crowd.

‘I am Scum-Half!’ the man announced. ‘and I say this game is over!’

He threw the rugby ball which hit the Scottish goal posts which exploded in a fireball. The rugby ball returned to Scum-half's arms as if it had been on an elastic band.

‘You’re the worst ref in the world.’ He shouted.

Scum-Half wound up to throw the ball again, this time at the referee. Three players, two French and Scottish forwards, jumped the man, throwing him to the floor, sending the rugby ball off in a different direction. With horror, Marinette realized the ball was heading for straight for their VIP room.

‘Get back,’ she heard her uncle shout.

She felt picked up in the air and before she knew it, she was in her father’s arms. She glanced back, as her father carried her from the room. Connor had pushed Adrien over to his bodyguard when the ball hit. The ball exploded as it hit the glass of the VIP room. Adrien, his Bodyguard, and her Uncle were thrown to the back wall, smashing through the table full of food. There was a rumble, as part of the back wall fell on the three of them, covering them in some kind of half-built cairn.

‘Connor!’ her father yelled.

‘Adrien!’ Marinette screamed.

There was a horrible moment of silence, then there was coughing from the cairn.

‘We’re all alright,’ came Connor’s voice from behind the rocks. ‘I’ll get them out. Get yourself and Marinette out of here. I’ll meet you back at the bakery!’

 ‘Really?’

‘Really, Really. Now go forth and multiply will you!!’

With that her father, turned and started to run down the stairs leading away from the VIP room’s exit. There was another explosion from somewhere and the staircase became enveloped in darkness.  The walls shook as Marinette look at her father, determination on his face to get his little girl to safety.

The wall groaned and crumbled on top of them, sending them both down the stairs. Her father lay still on a mini landing between two sets of stairs. Marinette quickly pulled out her phone and activated its torch. Her father was unconscious, breathing heavily with a bleeding cut just above his eye.

She opened her purse, to see Tikki’s pure blue eyes look up at her beseechingly. She didn’t hesitate.

‘Tikki!’ She yelled. ‘Spots on!’

She felt the thrill of power as Tikki merged with her Miraculous, the earrings she always wore. With a flash of red light, her clothes were replaced with the red and black spotted costume of Ladybug. The tingling across her face let her know that her mask was in place and she felt the weight on her belt as suddenly her magical yo-yo appeared.

‘First things first,’ Ladybug said to herself. ‘Let’s get Papa to safety.’

With the superhuman strength she now possessed; it wasn’t hard to pick up a man as large as her father. She pushed past the debris and made her way down to a fire exit. Bashing the door open, she walked to the outside of the stadium, they were about half way up. She saw some ambulances arrive at the stadium gates.

She threw the Yo-yo, with its inexhaustible amount of string, letting it latch onto a solid girder. She swung down and left her father with the paramedics who were running to the scene. Throwing the Yo-yo up back to the top of the stadium, she let it carry her over the top of the building and back to the VIP room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Connor_

Connor painfully got onto all fours. It was dark and was surrounded by concrete and rock. He looked around and reaching into his sporran, moved aside his hip flask and pulled out his phone. He activated the torch on his phone.

‘Connor!’ He heard Tom yell.

‘Adrien!’ Marinette was screaming.

Adrien was lying down in front of him, alive but out cold. The bodyguard was shielding the both of them from what looked like a large section of concrete wall. The big man was struggling against the weight.

‘We’re all alright,’ he yelled back through the rocks. ‘I’ll get them out. Get yourself and Marinette out of here. I’ll meet you back at the bakery!’

‘Really?’

‘Really, Really. Now go forth and multiply will you!’

He kicked out at some of the debris behind him. A small chunk came away. He could see Tom turn and run with Marinette down the stairs. He widened the hole so it was just big enough to get himself and Adrien through.

‘You holding up Ok, big fella?’

The bodyguard grunted back as Connor grabbed Adrien and worked himself backward through the small hole. The boy was incredibly light and came through quite quickly. Another explosion shook close by but thankfully nothing more fell on them. Connor pulled Adrian to a clear part of the room and quickly looked around. He took the ring off the young man’s finger and put it on his own hand, moving his own ring to another finger.

He ran around to another part of the debris and started to pull the concrete slab off the Bodyguard, to free him from the weight. It was enough and the large man broke free from the pile of debris. Connor and the bodyguard walked over to Adrien.

‘He’s ok,’ said Connor, as if to answer the concern on the bodyguard’s face. ‘He’s just knocked out.’

He picked the boy up and handed him to the large man.

‘Get him out of here.’ Connor ordered, pointing to the exit.

There was a flash of red, she was stood in front of him. Ladybug, Paris’s own superhero. She was young, much younger than the TV broadcasts had shown her to be. She only came up to his chest. She looked with concern at Adrien and then at all three of them.

‘We’ve got this.’ Connor said, trying to keep his voice level. ‘The bad guy’s on the pitch!’

The girl looked as if she was going to disobey but she nodded at them all and then using her yo-yo, disappearing from the remnants of the VIP Room. The bodyguard was already out of the door with his precious cargo, leaving Connor alone. He counted to twenty and then allowed himself a sigh.

‘Plagg?’ He addressed the empty room. ‘You’d better be there you, Mangey Moggy!’

‘Connor?’

A small cat-like creature was peering out from behind the remnants of the food table. The little black Kwami, with bright green eyes, floated over to him.

‘CONNOR!’ Plagg exclaimed excitedly. ‘Wow, look who’s all grown up.’

‘You remember then?’

‘Heck,’ Plagg said. ‘Can’t forget a Cat Noir like you!’

‘Remember anything about my Ladybug?’

The little Kwami looked shocked for a second, tried to say something but then just looked at him sadly.

‘Yeah,’ Connor sighed again. ‘Thought so.’

There was another explosion from down below.

‘What do you say?’ He asked, raising his hand to show the Kwami the miraculous rings. ‘One last time to kick tail?’

‘Heck Yeah!’

‘Plagg, Claws out!’

There was a green flash. Connor felt the protective leather of the costume envelop his body. The Kilt and rugby top replaced with a black leather-like Trousers and Jacket. There was no bell but there was a tartan wristband at each arm. He felt the familiar tingle on his face as the mask appeared and the weight on his back told me his staff had arrived as well. He looked behind him to see a ‘tail’ made from some kind of leather belt, tucked into the back of the trousers.

He looked down at his clawed hands and was just about to grab his staff to leave when he caught his reflection in a smashed mirror on the wall. He didn’t realise that it was his reflection for a second. There were two cat ears like he remembered, but they seemed to have been buried in the vast amount of hair he now had. It looked like it had been styled to fit in with a late eighties rock band.

‘Well, this is new?!’ He said to himself.

He grabbed the staff and used it like a pole vault to launch himself out of the window, towards the pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Due to the fact that a lot of people have trouble understanding Merida in Ralph breaks the internet (who speaks perfectly fine as far as I’m concerned), and Lion Noir speaks in a similar manner so I’ve taken the trouble to translate Lion Noir into a form of polite English. Let me reassure any moderators reading that the phrases used might sound a bit colourful but they aren’t that rude (Well, not in Scotland anyway).

_Ladybug._

As she let herself fall towards the pitch, she did feel some sense of relief. Adrien was safe in the hands of his bodyguard and Uncle Connor was fine. She felt he was a bit aggressive towards her but then again, he was Scottish. Landing on the pitch, she surveyed the scene. The rugby players, regardless of the side they were playing on, were running for cover. The crowd was beginning to flee the stadium.

Ladybug couldn’t see where the Akimatised Scum-Half was due to the people running about. It was as if he’d disappeared. Suddenly there was an explosion at the far end of the pitch. Spinning the Yo-yo into a shield, she ran forward, hoping to find the offender. The crowd parted for just a second, letting her, the glowing form of Scum-Half.

It looked like he’d trapped the referee that had sent him off and seemed to be charging up the rugby ball in his hands to throw at him. Ladybug realised that if that explosion was as powerful as the one that hit the VIP room, then there probably wouldn’t be much left of the referee. She had to distract him and quickly.

‘Red Card Scum Half,’ She shouted.

She threw the yo-yo, aiming to knock the ball from his hands but the projectile just bounced off. It did distract him though as he turned and threw at her instead of the hapless referee. She jumped, tuck and rolled to avoid the thrown ball. It flew past with just millimetres spare. She pulled the Yo-yo back into the spinning defensive shield. Again, she had to dodge, as the ball stopped and reversed its path back to its owner.

_Uh Oh!_ She thought to herself. _This one is going to be tough._

‘Put the Ball down and surrender Scum-Half.’ She shouted.

‘Make me TRY,’ he shouted back.

_Oh just what I need,_ She thought, _More bad puns. Subject of which, hope that cat noir is on the way._

The ball came flying in again, only this time she wasn’t fast enough. The ball hit her shield and the explosion sent her halfway down the pitch. There was a dizzying few moments as she was thrown and span, but she recovered to stand up. Breathing hard as the wind had been knocked out of her.

But scum half didn’t wait, the rugby ball came in again. The explosion wasn’t as powerful but it still threw her backwards. She tried to throw herself to the side but the ball hit her again and again, until she felt her back hit one of the posts of the French Goal posts. She was out of breath and her vision was swimming in front of her.

‘Looks like you’re the one getting an early bath Ladybug!’ yelled Scum-half, slowly walking up to her.

She could see that, the longer he was holding that ball, the more it seemed to glow. It was if he was charging it up. She started to spin up her yoyo shield but she knew it wasn’t going to save her. She braced herself for the throw. She heard the explosion but didn’t feel it. A figure in black had dropped in front of her. She could make out the claws and the tail and allowed herself a sigh of relief. The figure had taken his staff and using it like a baseball bat, knocked the ball into the distance away from them, without it exploding.

‘Nooo.’ yelled Scum-Half and he ran off to retrieve the ball.

‘Get up.’ ordered a harsh voice. ‘That scunner’s goin tae be back.’ (1)

‘Cat Noir?’ She asked confused.

‘Nah,’ the figure replied. ‘He couldnae make it. Ye’ve go me instead.’ (2)

Ladybug stood up and looked at the figure. At almost two-metres-tall and a lot wider, it was obvious that this wasn’t Cat Noir. He was dressed in similar clothes, there was no bell, but the cat ears on the top of his head, the staff, the tail, the claws and the green-eyed mask was the same. There seemed to be tartan wristbands at the end of his arms and he had long blonde hair to well past his shoulders, like some kind of Lion’s mane.

‘Who are you then? Some kind of Lion Noir?’

‘Lion Noir?’ The figure smiled at that. ‘Ah like that! Aye, Call me Lion Noir.’

‘You know what to do?’ Ladybug asked.

‘We find out where the akuma is, destroy the object, so releasing the Akuma, you capture it in the yo-yo, the miraculous makes everything better and we all go home for scones n tea.’

Ladybug looked at her older companion slightly in shock. ‘You’ve done this before?’

‘More times that I care tae count.’ replied Lion Noir. ‘Ye dinnae think you’re the only ones tae deal wi’ Akumas!’ (3)

‘It’s got to be in that rugby ball.’ Said Ladybug. ‘I’ll…’

She never got a chance to finish, Lion Noir ran forward with such a burst of speed, it took her by surprise.

‘I’ll distract him,’ Lion Noir called back to her. ‘You try and get the ball off him.’

She stood there for a millisecond, a little taken aback. It was what she was going to say anyway but the fact he’d started without her really annoyed her. She threw the Yo-yo up into the stadium and let it take her up into the air. Despite herself, she was impressed by Lion Noir speed. He’s almost covered half the pitch already. Scum-Half had picked up ball and was making it glow again. He threw and it hit Lion Noir dead on. There was a massive explosion, Lion Noir disappeared in the orange and red fireball.

_So much for Lion Noir knowing what he was doing,_ thought Ladybug smugly

However, as the smoke cleared, the dark figure was stood there unscathed. He started to walk forward.

‘Is that the best ye can do?’ yelled Lion Noir.

The ball had flown back to Scum-half and their adversary had began to power it up even more. Again Scum-half wound up to throw at the walking Lion Noir. Then she realised Lion Noir wasn’t walking, he was stalking. The ball was thrown again, she noticed that Lion Noir was trying to catch the it. He missed and again disappeared in a larger orange and yellow explosion. She began to swing down on Scum-Half, again she noticed that Lion Noir emerging from the fire, unharmed.

‘I swear, Ma Grannie throws harder than you (4).’ Lion Noir yelled at him. ‘I’m going to take you down in three. I hit you, you hit the floor and the Ambulance hit’s 100 miles an hour!’

Scum-Half ignored him as caught the returning ball and made it glow in blinding light. Ladybug managed to complete her swoop down and sent the ball flying from his hands.

‘Noo.’ yelled Scum-Half, starting to run to where the ball had landed.

Lion Noir was faster, grabbing the ball before Scum-half could get it. He then performed a roundhouse kick, catching player in the chest, and throwing the villain into the stadium, smashing through several rows of seats. The figure’s head drooped into unconsciousness.

‘Told Ye!’ Lion Noir Snarled.

‘Lion Noir!’ Ladybug yelled. ‘That was too much.’

‘Dinnae Fash,’ he replied. ‘Yon ladybugs will fix him up nice n dandy (5).’

He ripped at the rugby ball with his claws, not even needing to use the Cataclysm power, and a small black butterfly flew out.

‘All yours.’ He said.

Ladybug activated her yo-yo’s special ability and caught the black butterfly in the yo-yo. The small delicate creature turned from black to while and then flew off into the sky. When it had gone, she could see the player that been Scum-half returned to normal in the stand. He was sitting up, unharmed but looking about in confusion.

Ladybug turned around to talk to Lion Noir but he’d gone. Disappeared into the smoke of the explosions. She didn’t like this Cat Noir replacement. He seemed to be too angry and violent for her liking.  She needed her Cat Noir back. It was obvious that this Lion Noir was Scottish. It didn’t take a genius to work that out from the accent and the uniform.  What do you expect from a people who over 100 different words for ‘fight’. She had a moment of inspiration.

‘Lucky Charm.’ She yelled, throwing her Yo-yo into the air.

A small pestle and mortar appeared in her hands, which she immediately recognised. She should have realised that Master Fu should know about this Lion Noir. She threw the Lucky Charm back into the air, letting the power of the Miraculous repair the damage the Akuma had created, and then set off to the other side of the river to where the old guardian lived.

***

Marinette got to the apartment in record time. She’d reverted back to her normal self just outside the apartment and ran along the corridor to Master Fu’s Home. Tikki was flying along next to her. The old guardian always let her in, regardless if he was in a meditation session with a client. She stopped outside the door to the flat. She was sure she could hear voices from inside.

She quickly knocked and burst in.

‘Master Fu, Master Fu!’ she blurted out. ‘There’s a grown-up Cat Noir!’

The little Chinese man was stood next to a room divider and looked back at her in shock.

‘This might not be the best time, Marinette.’ He said stuttering.

‘But Master…’

‘Marinette?’ came a deeper voice from behind the room divider.

Marinette’s heart froze as Lion Noir stepped out, glaring at her. His gaze went from herself to Tikki and then he turned to Master Fu.

‘Did you choose her because of me?’ He growled at the old man, pointing at Marinette.

‘No,’ It was like the old man was pleading with Lion Noir. ‘I had no idea.’

‘Leave him alone!’ yelled Marinette. ‘Why would you have anything to do with why I was chosen?’

Marinette glared back at the tall man and suddenly began to realise as recognition began to creep into her mind.

‘Oh No,’ she gasped.

‘There’s the little tiger I remember.’ said Lion Noir sadly, ‘Plagg, Claws in.’

There was a flash of green light and Lion Noir reverted to his normal form.

‘I think you and I need a little chat.’ He said.

‘I think we do, Uncle Connor!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That not very nice person is going to be back.  
> 2\. I’m afraid he was unavailable but I’m a worthy replacement.  
> 3\. I beg your pardon but don’t think that you were the only ones to deal with Akumas before.  
> 4\. I do believe that my grandmother could throw that ball better than you.  
> 5\. Please do not worry as your miraculous powers will restore him to full health and vigour.


	6. Chapter 6

_Adrien_

‘Oh,’ Adrien grumbled as he began to come around. ‘My Head!’

‘The Akuma!’ He exclaimed as soon as he was awake. ‘Plagg, Claws out!’

Nothing happened. He looked around in confusion. He wasn’t at the stadium, he was in his room and he could feel something wrapped around his head. Reaching up, he felt a bandage. However, when he brought his hand down, he spotted that his ring was missing and his heart skipped a beat. The Miraculous ring was gone. No ring, then No Plagg, no Plagg then he wasn’t Cat Noir.

Fighting down his panic, he played through the events in his head. He remembered everything until the ball exploded next to the VIP room. He remembered being pushed into Gorilla by Marinette’s Uncle and then it went blank. There were vague memories about being carried away by Gorilla but he couldn’t remember everything else.

He turned on the television and Paris’ premier reporter, Nadja Chamack, appeared in the screen.

‘And to cover our Top Story today,’ the newscaster announced. ‘An Akuma attack at the Stade-De-France was foiled today by Ladybug and what looked like a different Cat Noir.’

The picture showed Ladybug fighting Scum-Half but it was the tall figure in black that held his attention. He had a similar costume to this own but he was a lot taller and that hair was more like a long lion’s mane. He flinched as the man in black took hit after hit but still kept coming. Then it was over in a blink of an eye with Scum Half ending up halfway through the stadium itself.

He looked over the figure again. He did seem to be the same size as Marinette’s Uncle but that hair was different. Adrien sat down on his bed, whoever he was, he must have his ring and Plagg with it. The question was, would he want to give them back?

_Lion Noir_

_This is so messed up!_ Lion Noir thought to himself as he jumped away over the rooftops of Paris.

He paused behind one of the high chimney stacks on one of the buildings and quickly checked about. He hadn’t been followed and nobody was looking up. No police helicopters, media camera drones or anything else above. He thought it would be a bit difficult to miss, an almost two-metre-high man dressed in a black cat suit, but Paris seemed to be oblivious to him.

He reviewed his options, he should head back to the stadium, find Tom and Marinette make sure they were ok but there was a selfish part of him that knew this was probably his only opportunity to get answers. Answers to ten year old questions. This incarnation of Ladybug didn’t match his own, she was far too young for one thing, and she obviously had no clue who he was.

He sat down, crossed his legs and thought for a second, if this Ladybug had no idea but Plagg had recognised him, then there should be one other person who should know. He slowed his breathing and relaxed. He breathed and listened, as if trying to hear one particular voice in an entire city. The ring on his finger began to pulse and he knew exactly where to find him. Lion Noir stood up, readied his staff, and set off.

***

He climbed down from the roof, to the apartment that felt was right. Lion Noir sighed in relief as he spotted a familiar figure in the window. Master Fu was muttering some made up eastern mumbo jumbo and battering a gong above someone who was obviously trying to find some ‘inner harmony’. Lion Noir gently knocked at the window and the old master jumped a little and turned around. He stared at him for a second, shock passing over his face. It was quickly replaced with a small sad melancholy smile. The old man gestured for Lion Noir to wait a minute or two.

In some small way he felt relieved. Apart from Plagg recognising him, there had been no indication that anybody remembered him as Cat Noir. Although, he always had his ring as a constant reminder but it sometimes felt that what had happened to him had been a dream, somehow not real. The little man had managed to shoo out his customer and then walked over and let him in.

‘Connor,’ said the old man gently. ‘It is so good to see you.’

He towered over the little Chinese man. Looking down, he felt himself smile too. He gave him a quick bow.

‘Likewise,’ he replied.

‘You must have questions,’ said Master Fu.

‘Only if you know the answer to them,’ Lion Noir replied, knowing this little dance all too well.

The old man chuckled.

‘To be honest, I didn’t know if you’d even recognise me,’ Lion Noir commented. ‘No-one else seems to remember apart from Plagg.’

‘Well, Kwami’s work on a different plane of time and space,’ the old man sighed. ‘Same as me.’

‘You remember Edinburgh then?’

‘Mostly,‘ the old man admitted, but there was a sorrowful tone that Lion Noir picked up on.

‘But you can’t remember her.’

The old man looked down, almost in shame. Lion Noir was trying to think of something to say when the door slammed open.

‘Master Fu, Master Fu!’ came a young girls voice. A voice that was very familiar.

 _No No No,_ he thought, _I can’t be._

‘There’s a grown-up Cat Noir!’ the voice continued.

‘This might not be the best time, Marinette.’ Master Fu said stuttering.

‘But Master…’

‘Marinette?’ He couldn’t stop himself.

He stepped out behind the panel he was stood behind and saw her stood there, shock evident on her face. Floating next to her was the ladybug’s Kwami ‘Tikki’. Had Master Fu known? Was Marinette going to have to go through the same hell as he had?

‘Did you choose her because of me?’ He growled at Master Fu, trying to control his rising anger.

‘No,’ The old man looked so shocked at the thought, Lion Noir’s anger died almost immediately. ‘

I had no idea,’ Master Fu continued.

‘Leave him alone!’ yelled Marinette. ‘Why would you have anything to do with why I was chosen?’

Lion Noir turned his attention back to Marinette. This was the girl that Connor remembered. The little girl he used to gently tease until she lost her temper. She would stand her ground, and quite rightly, tell him off.

 ‘Oh No,’ she gasped, obviously recognising something in him

‘There’s the little tiger I remember,’ He said sadly, ‘Plagg, Claws in.’

There was a flash of green light and he reverted to his normal form, the kilt and rugby T-shirt reappearing. Plagg appeared to float to him next to his shoulder

‘I think you and I need a little chat,’ He said.

‘I think we do, Uncle Connor!’ She said quietly.

***

_Marinette_

Marinette couldn’t make sense of it. How can Uncle Connor be a grown-up Cat Noir? How did had he and Master Fu met? Realisation hit her.

‘Tiki,’ She snapped. ‘How come you didn’t know my Uncle was a Cat Noir?’

‘I’m sorry,’ replied the small figure. ‘I forgot.’

‘You FORGOT?’ Marinette exclaimed, pointing at Connor. ‘How can you forget this?’

‘Mainette,’ Connor was saying in a soothing voice. ‘It’s not Tikki’s fault. I suspect she won’t remember.’

Marinette felt herself glaring at Connor.

‘And how could you even know that?’ she shouted, a whirlwind of confusion in her mind.  

‘Because I’m the Car Noir that came before yours and I know what happened to the Ladybug that came before you.’ Connor said firmly.

Marinette was stunned into silence. Connor opened his sporran, which was tied around his waist and pulled out two small wrapped parcels. He unwrapped one and tossed it back to Plagg. The cat like Kwami, gulped it down in one go.

‘Oh Man I forgot how much I love Haggis,’ said Plagg. ‘Almost as nice as Camembert.’

 The other parcel he unwrapped, a small piece of tablet and handed it to Tikki.

‘Tikki,’ he said gently. ‘Do you remember anything about her or us?’

The little red Kwami took the parcel from Connor and slowly nibbled on the tablet while sat on his hand.

‘I’m really sorry Connor.’ She said. ‘I really can’t remember her.’

The small Kwami started to cry.

‘It’s like she’s been ripped from my mind. I can remember you not that I can see you but there’s just an empty space.’ Tikki sobbed. ‘That’s must be why this tablet makes me feel sad.’

Marinette saw a look of tenderness touch her Uncle’s face as he watched the Kwami in his hand. He sighed, the expression turning to resignation.

‘Oh well,’ he said. ‘It was worth a try. Plagg’s the same.’

The little Kwami flew back over to Marinette, who held out both her hands, palm up, for Tikki to land on. Marinette could feel her heart break when she saw her little Kwami so upset.

‘Master Fu?’ Marinette asked. ‘Can you think of any way that Tikki could remember her?’

The little old man thought for a moment.

‘Maybe if you can get Connor’s ladybug to wear the earrings again, she might remember?’ The little old man shook his head. ‘But I really don’t know.’

‘But because we don’t know who she is, then I’m right back to square one.’ Connor sighed, ‘I think we should head back to the bakery. Your father will be going spare.’

‘But what about…?’

‘I’ll answer everything I can on the way back,’ He replied softly.

‘Ok.’ She said uncertainly.

‘Promise.’

He turned back to Master Fu.

‘It was nice to see you,’ Connor said.

‘Yes Connor,’ replied Master Fu, ‘It’s nice to see you’ve grown in wisdom after all these years.’

‘I’d trade that, or anything really, to get her back.’

‘I know Connor,’ Master replied sadly. ‘Please keep in touch.’

With that, Connor nodded and both he and Marinette left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Marinette_

With Tikki hiding in Marinette’s purse, they walked out into the busy streets of Paris. The journey would have been reasonably quick on the Metro but she preferred to walk. She needed to talk to Connor and clear her head after all these revelations. Something occurred to her.

‘Erm Where’s Plagg?’ she asked Connor.

Connor looked slightly embarrassed and padded the sporran in-front of his kilt. Marinette put her hand over her mouth, trying not to giggle. Connor rolled his eyes, sighing at the same time.

‘Is he Ok in there?’ She said, trying to stop laughing and failing.

‘He’s fine,’ he replied. ‘There’s cheese, haggis and whiskey in there. He’s in heaven.’

‘Whiskey?’

‘Trust me. He’ll be fine with that!’

The made their way past groups of tourists in the small streets and started to head towards Notre-Dame.

‘So, Questions?’

‘Yeah, When, why and who?’ She blurted out.

She saw her Uncle smile.

‘Well, about ten to twelve years ago the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous appeared in Edinburgh and Glasgow.’ Connor explained.

‘I don’t remember that,’ said Marinette, knowing that her father would have said something about it as she grew up.

Connor sighed yet again. ‘Do you want me to explain this story or not?’

Marinette felt the heat in face as she flushed in embarrassment.

‘Sorry,’ she mumbled.

‘As I was saying,’ Connor said testily. ‘The missing miraculous turned up in Scotland and Master Fu chose me as Cat Noir. I would have been about sixteen then.’

‘What did they want?’ asked Marinette.

‘Oh, the usual,’ explained Connor. ‘Money and Power.’

‘If you were Cat Noir?’

‘Yes, I was paired with a Ladybug.’ Connor said. ‘For two years we battled the Peacock and the Butterfly and let me tell you; it was hard. Mine were different then yours.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’re Hawkmoth just seems to want you’re miraculous,’ observed Connor. ‘Ours wanted us dead and to cause as much chaos as possible.’

‘Oh,’ Marinette said. ‘I always assumed they wanted the Miraculous because of the ability to use a ….’

‘Ah yes, the wish to change reality.’ Connor said. ‘They didn’t know about it. I fought next to my Lady and it was glorious. She was glorious.’

Her Uncle looked flushed, as if he was embarrassed to admit these feelings. He continued.

‘We worked together so well, we could anticipate each other’s reactions. We would act as one. I know we discovered each other’s identities. She was my friend, my partner and more. It was scary, there were plenty of close calls but we won.’ Connor shrugged.

‘well, except once,’ He paused, as if bracing himself. ‘One day they got us. It was a choice of either dying and letting them win or using the wish so we combined the miraculous to make the wish.’

‘Oh No!’ Marinette looked shocked.

‘We wished that the Butterfly and the Peacock had never been found.’

‘I guess it worked?’

‘Yeah it worked. I guess were to be returned to Tibet or where ever they had been lost,’ Connor looked straight into Marinette’s eyes. ‘But you know there is a price that has to be paid?’

Marinette nodded.

‘Master Fu said so,’ she confirmed.

‘The price was that time was reset,’ Connor said sadly. ‘The last two years never happened in the way I remembered, replaced by something else. Ladybug or Cat Noir were never needed.’

‘I can remember both times,’ he continued. ‘But unlike this miraculous ring…’

He held up his hand to show Marinette his ring.

‘Ladybug has disappeared from my mind. This ring it the only thing I have that tells me it was all real.’

‘Oh, Connor, I’m sorry.’ Marinette suddenly realised what he had lost. ‘Did she even exist?’

‘I don’t know. She must have existed in this new time but we never met, or if we did, we didn’t recognise each other. Only Plagg and Master Fu seem to remember what happened but like Tikki, they can’t remember who Ladybug was either.’ Connor sighed yet again. ‘It’s all very timey-whimey.’

Marinette just felt confused. Connor must have caught the expression and smiled.

‘Sorry,’ he said. ‘Guess that’s a British thing.’

‘Can you remember anything about her?’ Mainette asked.

‘I remember she had brilliant green eyes and copper red hair. I can remember her presence but everything else just feels out of reach. Trying to remember is like catching smoke, you can see vague shapes but they disintegrate when you touch them.’

‘Is that why you’ve never…’ Marinette flushed. ‘I’ve heard my Dad talk about the fact you’ve never had someone else.’

Connor glanced to the sky for a second. ‘After finding and losing your perfect match, nothing else comes close. Bit like you and your Cat Noir really.’

‘What do you mean?’ Marinette sounded indignant. ‘I don’t feel that way about Cat Noir? He’s a flirt, makes bad jokes and ….’

‘Oh,’ Connor realised. ‘You don’t know who he is,’.

‘No! Hang on,’ she said, feeling curiosity creep into her mind. ‘You must know who Cat Noir is!’

‘If you don’t know, I’m not getting involved,’ Connor said firmly. ‘Secret Identities and all that.’

‘I suppose,’ she mumbled but feeling slightly disappointed.

‘But I want you to remember this,’ Connor said, looking at her seriously. ‘The Ladybug and the Cat are the Yin and Yang of the Miraculous. They are complete opposites and opposites attract. The flirting and bad jokes sounds typical for a Cat Noir to me but I’m betting you’ve seen something deeper in him.’

Marinette remembered conversations with Cat Noir on her rooftop, of candlelit rendezvous and roses.  She couldn’t help herself from blushing.

‘Ah, through so.’ Connor observed with a knowing smile.

They had walked until they reached the banks of the Seine and turned downstream towards the bakery and the Cathedral.

‘I’ll drop you off at the Bakery,’ he said. ‘Then I’ve got to drop off Plagg and I’ll have to find the Agreste’s boy’s bodyguard.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, he did save my life back at the stadium, as well as your young man.’ Connor smirked at Marinette’s embarrassment. ‘Least I can do is thank the man who stopped me being crushed to death.’

They walked in silence for a little while.

‘You never going to be Lion Noir again?’ Marinette asked.

Connor shook his head

‘As much as I love this crazy kitten,’ Connor patted the sporran where Plagg was hidden. ‘It hurts too much without my Ladybug. If Tikki or Master Fu can’t remember her, then I’ve lost her forever.’

Her Uncle seemed to slump at that moment. The tall man seemed to shrink. He turned away, looking out over the river and rubbing at his eyes. He paused then straightened up and took a huge breath. His swagger seemed to be back and they started to walk off again. It wasn’t long before the Bakery came into view.

‘Uncle Connor?’ Marinette asked hesitantly. ‘Can I call you from time to time about this stuff?’

Connor grimaced and then reluctantly said, ‘You have my email but I don’t think you’ll need to. I feel you’re a going to be a great Ladybug.’

Marinette smiled, gave Connor a hug and was about to run into the Bakery, when Connor stopped her for a second

‘Actually, not a great Ladybug,’ Connor said. ‘You’re probably going to be the best!’


	8. Chapter 8

_Connor_

‘Are you sure this is the place?’ Connor asked Plagg.

The little cat like creature popped his head out of Connor’s sporran and looked about.

‘Yeah,’ Plagg confirmed.

‘This fortress?’

‘Yeah,’ Plagg sounded exasperated. ‘Just call up the security panel already, and ask to see Adrien.’

Connor looked at the vast mansion, surrounded by walls and security cameras. He was glad that Kwami’s never show up via a camera or on film, otherwise that his cover would have been blown.

 _Mind you,_ he thought, _those cameras would have caught me just talking to my empty sporran, Lord God knows how that looks._

He walked over to the control panel and pressed the call button.

‘Yes?’ said a no-nonsense female voice.

‘I was at a rugby match in the same VIP Box with Adrien Agreste and his bodyguard today,’ explained Connor. ‘He dropped something and I’m returning it to him.’

‘I see,’ said the voice, and after a moment, ‘You may come in.’

The doors opened on automatic and Connor walked past.

‘Open Says me,’ he said to himself sarcastically.

He walked up the many steps to the massive front door and was about to knock, when a lady in a business suit opened the front door. She had Black hair and ice blue eyes that were hidden behind steel rimmed glasses, giving her the look of a stern governess. The woman gestured him in.

‘You are?’ she asked as Connor stepped over the threshold.

‘Connor Mackenzie,’ he replied. ‘I had hired the VIP Box at the rugby match today.’

‘Natalie?’ came a voice from a room up to the stairs on the left.

A boy’s head appeared from behind the door. It was Adrien, the young man that Marinette was crazy about. There was a flicker of recognition from the young man and he said. ‘Connor, come on in.’

‘Adrien, I don’t think your father would approve…’

‘It’s OK Natalie,’ Soothed Adrien. ‘This is Marinette’s Uncle, He helped save me at the Rugby Match.’

‘Very well,’ the lady in the business suit said and stood aside to let Connor past.

‘Thank you,’ replied Connor and walked up the stairs and walked into the boy’s room.

He looked around, obviously impressed. Adrien’s room itself was massive, bigger even than his cafe back home. It was filled with books, video game cabinets, even a skate ramp. A massive TV screen, huge computer desk. Everything a young teenager would want in their room.

‘Is Marinette OK?’ asked Adrien, as soon as he’d walked in.

‘Yes, she’s fine’ Connor said.

His opinion of this young man just went up because Adrien’s first question wasn’t ‘Where was my miraculous?’ or ‘Why did you take my miraculous?’. It was if his niece was ok. He nodded to himself, knowing why Master Fu had chosen him.

‘Wish I had this stuff when I was a kid.’ Connor continued, gesturing around the room.

‘I would trade all of it,’ grumbled Adrien. ’if I could get out a lot more.’

‘Well, here’s something to cheer you up,’ Connor said, with a smile. ‘Rapunzel!’

He threw the miraculous ring over to him which Adrien caught without a problem.

‘Or should that be Cat Noir,’ Connor finished quietly.

‘Oh,’ Adrien looked at the floor, while putting his ring. ‘You know.’

‘Yeah, I know alright.’ Connor held up his hand to reveal his identical ring and then let Plagg out.

‘Plagg!!’ Adrien shouted in surprise.

Connor looked at his door, hoping that shout wouldn’t attract attention.

‘Oh, it’s so good to see you buddy,’ Adrien was continuing. ‘Thought I’d lost you for good.’

He turned his attention back to Connor.

‘You’ve got the same ring?’ asked Adrien. ‘How?’

‘He’s the Cat Noir that came before you,’ explained Plagg. ‘You could say that he’s kind of your big brother.’

The little Kwami looked slyly over at Connor. Connor glared back at the little creature, knowing what Plagg was up to.

‘Shut it Plagg, or I’ll feed you Haggis!’ growled Connor.

‘Ha!’ Plagg laughed. ‘You forget that I like Haggis! It’s that super sweet tablet of yours I can’t stand!’

Adrien seemed to brighten. ‘That was you on the television with Ladybug.’

Connor nodded.

‘Oh I’ve got so much to ask you?’ Adrien blurted out. ‘When were you Car Noir? What it was like for you? Can you tell me if there are more tricks or gadgets I could use? Can you …’

Connor thought Adrien’s voice was a little too loud and might attract attention. He held up a hand to forestall any more questions.

‘Hold yer horses, Rapunzel.’ Connor said. ‘I’ve given Plagg back to who he needs to be with.’

Adrien fell silent.

‘I’m sorry,’ Connor said, ‘but I’m not going get involved in all this again.’

The boy looked almost pleading and Connor could feel his reluctance waver.

‘It’s just, I’ve got no-one to talk to about all this Miraculous stuff.’ Adrien explained. ‘I can’t talk to any of my friends or ladybug about it. Just Plagg and he’s too lazy to tell me what all I can really do.’

Connor felt like he was going to have to do a good deed, even though he thought it was against his better judgement. He knew exactly what Adrien meant. Plagg wasn’t exactly the best at explaining what abilities Cat Noir has.

‘Garr’ Connor grumbled. ‘Alright, give me a pen and paper and I’ll give you my email address. But you have to be careful, put it in code.’

‘This is amazing,’ Adrien said. ‘Never had a Big Brother before.’

Connor felt himself glaring at the Boy, looking for any sarcasm. However, Adrien just seem to be genuine and honest. He glanced over at Plagg, who seemed to be sniggering to himself.

‘Is he for real?’ Connor asked the Kwami.

‘Yeah,’ replied Plagg. ‘He’s a right little goody two shoes.’

Despite the disparaging remarks, Connor could tell the little Kwami was quite fond of Adrien. Maybe it was his way of trying to stop the boy from being so isolated.

‘And no asking if I know who ladybug is.’ Connor complained again.

'Do you know?' Adrien asked hopefully.

'No!' Connor snapped a reply, probably a little bit too quickly.

Adrien looked a bit disappointed but offered him a pen and notepad anyway. He took the paper and pen and scribbled down an email address. It was the same one that he’d given Marinette. It was at that point he realised that he would have to be extra careful not to accidentally reveal their identities to one another. He thought about that for a second, feeling a headache coming on.

‘Hang on,’ Adrien had just realised something. ‘Does Marinette know that you were a Cat Noir?’

‘No! She doesn’t,’ Connor lied. ‘And I would appreciate it, if you didn’t tell her!’

The teenager nodded as Connor handed back the notepad. Adrien quickly put the notepad in his desk under the computer.

 _Maybe this is a sign that I can let all this hero stuff go now,_ Connor throught. _It’s being handled by newer generation now._

‘I have to go,’ said Connor. ‘I’ll be missed back at the bakery.’

‘Of course,’ Adrien said. ‘Allow me to walk you out.’

They were walking back through the hall when he heard shouting coming from a room to the right. Adrien looked over at the door worried and they both walked over and listened. A deep male voice was yelling.

‘.. Don’t know why I trusted you. I let Adrian head away for one afternoon and he comes back almost killed….’

‘That’s my Dad,’ Adrien explained. ‘He’s quite angry with my bodyguard.’

‘Is he now?’ Connor sounded indignant. ‘We’ll see about that.’

Connor knocked at the door but without being told to enter, opened it and walked in. He could feel Adrien was following him. In the centre of the room, stood the Bodyguard. He looking sullen, staring down at the floor, having being berated. Over to the left stood Natalie, the business woman, and stood on a pedestal, must have been Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste.

He in front of a picture of a pretty elfen-like blonde lady. Adrien’s father was as tall as Connor, a bit thinner with white hair and shape features. He glared at the intruders.

‘Who are you?’  Gabriel exclaimed.

‘This is …’ The Business woman said.

‘I was at the Rugby today with your son and this gentleman,’ Connor interrupted and gestured to Adrien’s bodyguard. ‘I’m here to return some property that your son dropped during the attack.’

Adrien’s father seemed to soften a little.

‘I’ve been told,’ he said, glaring at the bodyguard. ‘that you were instrumental in getting my son out of harm’s way.’

‘I helped,’ Connor said flatly. ‘I would have said it was a team effort.’

‘I’m afraid to say that if you’re here expecting some kind of reward…’

‘Reward?’ Connor sounded incredulous. ‘I’m not here after any reward. I’m here to thank this esteemed gentleman for saving my life, as well as the life of your own son.’

This seemed to take Adrien’s father by surprise.

Connor continued before he could be interrupted. ‘This man stopped the both of us getting crushed when the Akuma first hit. I would of thought you’d appreciate someone who was willing to put everything on the line, just to keep your son safe. Because unless you know exactly where or when an Akuma will strike; you’ll need people like him to keep your son safe.’

Connor held out his hand to the Bodyguard, who shook it with a slight sense of reluctance, and then he turned on his heal and walked out before Adrien’s father could say anything more. Adrien looked at Connor in shock, it was obvious that no one had ever talked in that tone with his father before. Was that a glint of respect in the young man’s eyes?

‘See you around Adrien,’ Connor said softly and walked out of the main door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Marinette_

She opened the door to the bakery to see her mother behind the counter. It was obvious that she’d been crying. A huge look of gratitude flashed across her face.

‘Oh Marinette,’ she sobbed. ‘I was so worried!’

‘Where’s Papa?’ Marinette asked.

She knew he was safe but had to keep up the pretence for the sake of her secret identity. Her mother came over and gave her a crushing hug.

‘Your father is on his way back,’ her mother said. ‘He was looking for Connor.’

‘Connor’s OK.’ Marinette said. ‘He got rescued by Ladybug and Lion Noir.’

‘Lion Noir?’ her mother seemed confused. ‘Is that what that brute called?’

‘He saved Ladybug,’ Marinette protested.

‘He could have broken that man in half,’ her mother said, disapproving. ‘I much prefer our Cat Noir.’

‘Yeah,’ Marinette agreed. ‘Do you need any help in the bakery?’

Her mother looked at her and smiled softly.

‘My Dear, you look shattered. Go upstairs and get some rest.’

Marinette was about to protest but after everything that had happened today, she did feel bone tired. She smiled at her mother and left the shop to head up to her room.

***

_Connor_

Connor was lost. He’d forgotten how big Paris was. Tom’s Bakery was near Notre-Damn Cathedral, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find his way back. That encounter with Gabriel Agreste had put him into a bad mood and finding his way back to the bakery just increased his frustration. He knew it would have been difficult visiting Paris with a new Ladybug and Cat Noir dashing about but never expected anything like this.

He arrived at the river and saw the Cathedral in the distance. He set off passing the little stalls of book, magazine and tourist souvenirs sellers. He looked down at the ring he was wearing. Without Plagg, it was just a worthless piece of junk.  Just a reminder that once he used to be someone special and now, he wasn’t. After talking to Master Fu and Tikki, instead of feeling more reassured that was still hope that he could find his Ladybug, she felt further away than ever before.

Maybe he should forget the girl with the brilliant green eyes and copper red hair. Try again, fresh start and all that. He slid the ring off his hand, looked at it and made to throw it into the river. However, he couldn’t let it go as much as he wanted to. He sighed and put the ring back on his finger and carried on.

He never felt so glad to see the Bakery. The days events had left him drained. He opened the door, both Sabrine and Tom was there.

‘What a day eh?’ Connor said.

‘Where the hell of you been?’ Shouted Tom.

‘I’ve been….’ Connor stuttered in confusion.

‘I’ve been looking for you and Marinette for hours!’ Tom yelled, his face was turning red in anger.

‘Is Marinette not back?’

‘What did you decide to do? Go for a couple of beers before making it back to the Family?’

‘I haven’t…’

‘You know what, Get Out!’ Tom Raged. ‘I will not have someone who puts the bar in front of their family!’

Connor looked at his cousin. He knew that there was no point in trying to argue with him. It was just going to make things worse. Even Sabrine looked shocked at her husband’s outburst. Connor didn’t say a thing, he just grabbed his bag by the door, turned and left. He didn’t even slam it. He was feeling the anger rising. This wasn’t fair, he’d lost the love of his life, he’d lost what had made him special and now he’d lost family because of it. He didn’t hear the soft flapping of butterfly wings until it was too late.

***

_Marinette_

Marinette woke suddenly. Her father was shouting. She shook her head to clear the sleep and ran down stairs. She burst into the shop to see what had happened. Her mother was calming her father down.

‘What’s happened Papa?’ she said.

‘I’ve just told that useless Cousin of mine to get lost.’ He father growled. ‘I will not have that drunk round here again.’

‘He wasn’t drunk!’ she protested. ‘He walked me home and then went to thank Adrien’s bodyguard for saving him.’

‘What?’ The colour drained from her father face.

He looked at both his wife and daughter as he realised what he had just done. He quickly burst for the door and ran out. Marinette followed him onto the street. They spotted Connor walking away down the street when there was a purple flash.

***

_Connor_

The voice slid round his head like some kind of slithering snake. He knew exactly what this was.

‘Look at a fallen hero,’ it said. ‘Rejected by family, forgotten by everyone. I’m giving you the power to regain what you’ve lost…’

Connor tried to control his emotions, not to let this Hawk Moth access his thoughts. He had to protect both of those kids. He had to protect Master Fu. He allowed himself a feral grin, use your opponent’s power against them and blocked his thoughts with blinking rage. He had to defend them all and the best form of defence is attack!

‘Gotcha!’ Connor snarled.

‘What?’ The voice sounded shocked. ‘How are you doing this?’

‘You think you’re the only one who knows about the Butterfly Miraculous?’ Connor was almost laughing at him. ‘You Amateur! I’m going to find you and then I’m going to end you!’

‘Why can’t I remove the powers?’ The voice of Hawk Moth sounded almost panicked.

‘Because I’m Lion Noir and I’ve got something to Hunt!!’

Connor focused his rage. He could feel the fear from Hawkmoth coming from further away in the city. He couldn’t place it exactly but he had a general idea where Hawk Moth was.

‘Hawk Moth!’ Lion Noir growled through gritted teeth. ‘Ye’re Mine!’

***

_Marinette_

‘Uncle Connor!’ Marinette shrieked. ‘No!!’

But it was too late, the Akuma transformed him. He was different from last time. This Lion Noir was larger and his face had morphed into a Lion’s. The black suit and the staff were there but there was no mask. He turned to stare at the both of them. He growled and bearing large sharp teeth.

‘Stay behind me, Marinette.’ Her father ordered.

Her turned his attention back to Lion Noir. ‘Connor? Can you hear me in there?’

The feline like eyes narrowed and Lion Noir took a step towards the both of them. Marinette saw the sun glint off the huge claws at the end of Lion Noir’s hands. She felt her father start but hold his ground.

‘Look I’m Sorry.’ She heard her father admit. ‘I got it wrong, I didn’t know you’d got Marinette back safe.’

Lion Noir took another step. She felt her father brace for the blow that would obviously come. The large cat man towered over both of them and then looked to the sky. He seemed to be sniffing the air. That lion face turned back to the pair of them and then it roared. The power of the roar threw both of them back off their feet, leaving them collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Marinette saw Lion Noir turn away, and with a powerful leap, jumped over the river and landed on the top of the Cathedral. The figure seemed to pause as if sniffing the air again and he leapt away, out of sight.

‘Oh Lord,’ her father said. ‘What’s he going to do?’

Marinette said nothing, she ran back into the shop. She was trying not to cry. Hawk Moth had akumatized her Grandma, her father, her friends and now he’s managed to akumatize a Cat Noir.

‘What’s wrong?’ called her mother as she ran past.

‘Uncle Connor got akumatized!’ she cried and she ran up to her room.

She quickly arranged her bed so it looked as if it was occupied. Tikki flew out of her purse and hovered next to her ear.

‘I thought Lion Noir would have gone after your father.’ said the little red Kwami.

‘Same here.’ Marinette said. ‘But we’ve got to stop him before he hurts someone. Tikki, SPOTS ON!’

***

_Adrien_

Adrien was lying on his bed just day dreaming. His head was feeling a lot better after the last couple of hours and the cut on his head had healed to the point where the bandage could be removed. He just relaxed as he saw Plagg, lazing on the bed next to him. The Kwami had stuffed himself full of cheese and was lying back in a fromage related coma.

The TV, which was showing some old Anime series, switched over to the News. Nadja Chamack came back on, looking worried.

‘Has a hero fallen?’ She announced. ‘The hero who helped Ladybug at the rugby match earlier today has been spotted around the city. Although no-one has been attacked, several car accidents have occurred as he’s appeared around the city. There are reports that his hero may have been akumatized. Police advise that members of the public should not approach him.’

‘Plagg,’ Adrien nudged the Kwami.

The little cat like creature grumbled.

‘Wake up, Plagg’ he yelled.

‘What? Where?’ Plagg sat up urgently and then saw the pictures of Lion Noir on the television. ‘Oh No.’

‘Plagg…’ Adrien Started.

‘Adrien, Wait!’ Plagg pleaded. ‘I know Connor when he gets angry. You’ll stand no chance. He’s faster, he stronger and he doesn’t hold back. He was a Cat Noir a lot longer than you’ve been and he knows every trick in the book.’

‘Ladybug will try to stop him.’ Adrien said.

‘Adrien.’ Plagg cried, obviously panicked. ‘He will rip you apart!!’

‘And I’ve got to protect M’Lady!’ Adrien shouted back. ‘Plagg. Claws out.’


	10. Chapter 10

_Ladybug_

Finding Lion Noir was not difficult. There was a trail of destruction halfway across the city. She found him walking up the center of the Champs-Élysées. She watched him from one of the rooftops looking over the huge street. Lion Noir seemed to pause every few steps, smell the air and then carry on walking. He oblivious to the cars which were crashing around him.

She realized that he was heading for the Arc-De-Triomphe. If Lion Noir walked into the traffic around there… She shuddered at the thought, it was horrendous driving around there at the best of times. There was no telling how many people would be hurt when the inevitable pile-up happened. She heard a soft whish of air and she knew her Cat Noir had arrived.

‘Hey Bugaboo,’ Cat Noir said cheerfully. ‘I see you’ve met my Big Brother.’

‘He’s not your Brother,’ she stated seriously as she turned to look at him.

She immediately regretted being so harsh, as she saw Cat Noirs cheerful expression drop.

‘How do you know that?’ Cat Noir asked, obviously confused.

Ladybug had almost blurted out ‘Because you’re not related to my Uncle’, but stopped herself just in time.

‘Never mind that,’ she tried to change the subject. ‘Where were you this morning?’

‘I’m sorry M’Lady.’ Cat Noir sounded apologetic. ‘You know that I would have been there if I could?’

She sighed.

‘Anyway, I’ll sort this out,’ Cat Noir said, grinning. ‘Y’know Cat to Cat.’

Before she could stop him, he’d extended his staff and used it to catapult himself over towards Lion Noir.

***

_Cat Noir_

As he left Ladybug behind, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the thrill of his powers again. When Plagg had gone missing earlier in the day, he had never felt so lost. Maybe that’s how Connor felt all the time now, which was why he’d been akumatized. He landed in front of the tall man, and looking up at him, realized that this might have been a mistake.

Although He was wearing the same uniform as him, he seemed a lot wider than the incarnation of Lion Noir on the television. However, it was his head that shocked him, it was if Connor’s head had been replaced by a Lion’s, complete with a blonde/brown main which reached halfway down his back.

‘Yo, Bro!’ Cat Noir said at the huge figure in front of him. ‘I thought you said you weren’t going to do this again. Were you Lion?’

Lion Noir emitted a low growl. Cat Noir could feel the vibrations through his body.

‘Out of my way Kitten!’ Lion Noir snarled. ‘This doesn’t concern you!’

‘I can’t let you go any further.’ Cat Noir said, with a conviction he did he didn’t feel. ‘People are being hurt because of you.’

Cat Noir braced himself, raising his staff to a defensive posture.

‘You’re going to stop me?’

‘Even a Kitten has claws!’

‘You call those fingernails claws?’ Lion Noir laughed.

Before Cat Noir could react, Lion Noir lunged at him, his claws a blur. There was a dull thump in his chest and next thing he knew, Cat Noir was being thrown into the chairs of an outside café. He’d been kicked about fifty meters away. He looked down and saw that his staff had been slashed in half.

‘These are claws,’ shouted Lion Noir, brandishing his much larger claws.

Lion Noir pounced, smashing through the café, sending tables, chairs, and people flying. Cat Noir threw himself to the side. The larger man just missed the him. Ladybug landed just next to Cat Noir, spinning the yo-yo into a shield. Lion Noir was stood in the center of the street side café, he appeared to be sniffing the air.

Ladybug threw the Yo-yo, wrapping around Lion Noir. Cat Noir had seen this before, no one should be able to break the yo-yo’s magical cable. Lion Noir’s concentration appeared to be broken and he looked down at the yo-yo which had wrapped around him several times. The lion’s head turned and appeared to grin, which Cat Noir found quite disturbing considering the teeth. Next thing He knew was Lion Noir leaped, dragging ladybug after him.

He was left behind as he saw them disappear over the buildings, he was just about to use his staff to pursue them when he remembered it was broken.

‘Oh Man,’ He muttered to himself as she started to run after them. ‘This will slow me down.’

***

_LadyBug_

Ladybug was hanging on for dear life as she was pulled through the air by Lion Noir. She wasn’t exactly enjoying the ride. Lion Noir landed just outside the Agreste mansion. He did some kind of roll and managed to untangle himself from the yo yo’s cable. Ladybug twisted herself and landed, skidding backwards away from the huge man. She started to spin the yo-yo into its shield.

Lion Noir was ignoring her again, sniffing the air. She threw the yo-yo and Lion Noir swatted it away in irritation. She tried again, but he caught it and with one pull on the yo-yo, sent Ladybug over his head and into the wall of the Agreste Mansion. She felt embarrassed and hoped to heaven that Adrien wasn’t in his room to see that.

She quickly fell to the floor and stood up into a defensive stance but Lion Noir wasn’t attacking. He was just looking around with an expression of confusion on his face.

‘Sorry Uncle Connor,’ She muttered to herself and ran at him.

She jumped and tried a flying kick, he ducked. She landed behind him, so she tried a reverse kick. Lion Noir Easily blocked it. He grabbed her foot and then flung her over his shoulder, right into the same indentation she’d made just a few seconds earlier.

‘Ow!’ Ladybug groaned as she slid off the wall.

Again, Lion Noir did not attack. He just stood there sniffing the air again. Ladybug stood up, gathered herself and made another run at Lion Noir. She threw out a flurry of punches and kicks, each one was either blocked or dodged. It seemed to her that it was effortless for Lion Noir, she wasn’t wearing him down at all.

She backed off, breathing hard. She had run out of ideas and still had no idea where the Akuma could be hiding. That left her with only one option.

‘Lucky Charm!’ she yelled, throwing her yo-yo up into the air.

Out of the air, a Bow and a single arrow appeared and dropped into her arms. She quickly glanced around but nothing presented itself to her and whatever she was supposed to do, she only had one arrow so, therefore, one shot. She realized that she was already out of time as Lion Noir turned to face her and roared!

***

_Cat Noir_

Cat Noir was running his fastest over the rooftops. He had tried to put his staff back together but the damage Lion Noir had done to it made it inoperable. He could still wield it like two billy clubs but it didn’t extend, he couldn’t spin it to hover and the phone wasn’t working. If Ladybug called for help, then he wouldn’t be able to answer.

The thought of Ladybug facing off against Lion Noir terrified him. Having been on the end of one of his kicks, he now realized why Plagg was so worried about going up against him. He finally caught up with Ladybug and Lion Noir outside his home. Cat Noir stopped for a second, why had Lion Noir led them here? Was Lion Noir trying to attack something close to him because he had the miraculous? It didn’t make sense, why come to the place where Lion Noir knew where he lived.

Looking down from a rooftop above, he saw Ladybug call her lucky charm and then be thrown back into a car by the force of a roar from Lion Noir. Without hesitation, he jumped, trying to aim his jump. He smashed into Lion Noir, feet first, sending the larger cat tumbling into the mansion gates. They shuddered but held. Lion Noir was down.

‘Aw, Did I kick you in your pride,’ He gloated. ‘Or should I leave you just Lion there!’

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Lion Noir was hardly phased. He slowly stood up, facing Cat Noir head on.

‘You wanted a lesson on how to be a Cat Noir, Kitten?’ Lion Noir growled. ‘I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t forget.’

Cat Noir came in swinging one half of his staff in each hand. Lion Noir caught them easily and held them with little effort.

‘Your technique is sloppy, slow and now you’ve overextended,’ Lion Noir gloated. ‘which means your unbalanced.’

Before Cat Noir could react, Lion Noir kicked the legs from under him and threw him across the street into a car. Lion Noir was already on him, slashing with his claws. One hit to his left arm, slashed straight through his suit. Pain shot up from his arm, almost making him black out. Cat Noir knew that if it wasn’t for the Cat Noir suit, that blow would have taken his arm.

‘It’s just a game to you,’ growled Lion Noir.

Cat Noir desperately tried to kick, but all that got him was slashes across both his legs. He screamed as he had never felt such pain.

‘It’s starts out as fun,’ continued Lion Noir. ‘But in the end it causes nothing but pain.’

He tried to fend Lion Noir off with his last good arm, catching the larger man across the face. He saw a line of red seep from down the cheek of Lion Noir, who roared in irritation. Cat Noir felt agony as his right arm received a slash. He couldn’t move, it was too much and he was on the verge of passing out. Then he heard the phrase that he was dreading the most.

‘Cataclysm,’ yelled Lion Noir.

***

_Ladybug._

Having extracted herself from the car, she started to run towards where Cat Noir and Lion Noir were scrapping.  She wasn’t fast enough and she saw Lion Noir call for the ‘Cataclysm’ Power. He was going to kill Cat Noir.

‘Connor!! No!!’ She shouted without thinking. ‘Please Stop, this isn’t you!’

***

_Lion Noir_

There was part of Lion Noir that was still Connor but the rest was pure rage. It was difficult to manage or think in this whirlwind of anger. That insolate kitten, here he was trying to find this Hawk Moth and they kept distracting him. Hawk Moth was so close but the anger was now so intense, it wouldn’t let him focus, it wouldn’t let him pinpoint his prey.

Once this pretender was out of the way, it should be easier to find Hawk Moth and deal with this threat to Marinette, Tom, and Sabrine. He called for the cataclysm and then a voice drifted through the anger.

‘Connor, No!’

He turned and looked back. There was ladybug running towards him shouting but it wasn’t Marinette. This Ladybug had brilliant green eyes and copper red hair. This was his Ladybug, his Lady.

‘Please Stop, this isn’t you!’ She cried.

A memory burst forth; they were fighting on the battlements of Edinburgh Castle. He’d got the peacock exactly where he wanted him and was about to throw him from the battlements, down the sheer cliff below. He Ladybug shouted exactly the same words, a look a fear and disbelief in her eyes.

‘We are better than them,’ she pleaded with him. ‘We have to be.’

And he’d thrown the peacock down onto the floor instead. The anger subsided. His Ladybug began to evaporate to be replaced by Marinette’s version. She stopped not far from him, tears flooding out from her eyes.

‘Please, Connor don’t’ Ladybug cried. ‘I know you’re in pain, I know what you’ve lost. Please don’t take it out on him.’

It was if someone had splashed cold water across his face. He looked down at the scared teenager he had in his grasp, barely holding on to consciousness. He had to let it go, the forgotten past, his lost love otherwise he wouldn’t be able to live again. He brought Cat Noir close to him.

‘You’ll protect her, right?’ He growled softly.

‘Always,’ Cat Noir groaned quietly. ‘Isn’t that what Cat Noir is supposed to be for his Lady? Her Shield.’

Lion Noir nodded. ‘Right answer.’

He set Cat Noir down gently and hit a lamppost close by with the cataclysm. It bubbled away in black cloud. He turned to face Ladybug.

‘It’s in the ring.’ He said, holding up his hand to show it.

Ladybug raised the Bow and fired the arrow straight at it. There was a blinding light.

# Epilogue

_Marinette_

It was a grey Monday morning when Marinette sat down at her desk at school. She’d made a special effort to get in on time today, even remembering to bring in the last package that her Uncle had left for her. Alya was sat next to her, updating her Lady blog website on her phone, while Nino sat in the bank of seats in front of them listening to some new track on his headphones.

The empty seat next to Nino’s was Adrien’s. She didn’t know if he’d be in after taking that knock at the match on Saturday. The match had been replayed the next day but her heart wasn’t in it. The game itself had ended up in a draw, which meant that France hadn’t won the Six Nations but they had Wales to play next and if they won that….

She sighed, when Connor had been de-akumatized and the Miraculous had put everything back to the way it was, she had tried to talk to him. However, her uncle had given her a subtle shake of his head and she knew she couldn’t risk it, not with Cat Noir being there. Connor had said a few things to the fully recovered Cat Noir and then, with a meaningful look and a bit of a sad smile, he’d turned and left. He had not returned for the second rugby match.

She also knew that her father had been on the phone to him to apologize and sort out the misunderstanding. However, it turned out that Saturday was the only day Connor could take off from work and he was now back in Edinburgh, running his coffee shop. She just wished he could have stayed a bit longer, it was nice to be able to talk to someone who knew what it was like to have a miraculous.  Her thoughts were interrupted when Adrien walked in.

He sat down next to Nino, who had given him a nod, and without looking back at her, started to unpack his bag. Marinette took her Uncle’s package and unwrapped it, revealing a large tartan wrapped box. She opened it to reveal lots of tablet.

‘Is that from your uncle?’ asked a voice.

She looked up to see that Adrien had turned around and looking at her. She nodded glumly.

‘He came around to thank my bodyguard for saving him during the Akuma attack,’ Adrien explained. ‘Even told my father off for being unpleasant to the Gorilla.’

Marinette allowed herself a small smile.

‘That sounds like Connor,’ she said.

‘I liked him,’ Adrien said. ‘I’m sorry about what happened.’

‘I think things have been sorted out,’ explained Marinette. ‘Family can be complicated.’

Adrien nodded and then looked at the open box.

‘What’s that?’ He asked.

‘I do believe Mr Agreste,’ interrupted Miss Bustier. ‘That is Tablet.’

Her teacher had walked in without Marinette noticing.

‘My uncle makes it,’ Marinette explained to both Adrien and her teacher. ’In his coffee shop in Edinburgh.’

‘I hope there’s enough to share with the class?’ asked her teacher.

‘There should be,’ Marinette smiled.

‘Good! A word of warning class, it is incredibly sweet,’ Miss Bustier said to the class. ‘and If you don’t mind…’

She reached forward and took a largish piece of the confectionery for herself.

‘I love this stuff,’ she said confidentially to Marinette. ‘I got a real taste for it when I was an exchange student in Edinburgh.’

The teacher smiled and walked to the front of the classroom. As the rest of her classmates took pieces of tablet from the box, Marinette found she couldn’t move. She had suddenly realized that Miss Bustier had brilliant green eyes and copper red hair.

The End (Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: - Well, that’s it. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope that last line got you. ;-) If you did like it, please share (but don’t spoil) it and let me know in the comments below. If you want more, again please let me know in the comments below. I’ve got a couple of ideas what could happen next, perhaps there is a school trip to Edinburgh for a fashion show where a certain coffee shop owner and teacher could meet up but it will be a little while before I can work on it. 
> 
> I’d just like to thank the people who have liked, followed or left comments, it’s been very encouraging. Thank you very much.


End file.
